Salt Plains
The Salt Plains is an extremely harsh area, first introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World. This area is very far away from other areas known in the New World. Its location is mostly unknown and the area itself is pretty much unknown. Base Camp and Zones Base Camp The Base Camp for this area looks strongly similar to the Desert(2nd Gen.) Base Camp and salt will fall on the hunter's head while in the Base Camp. The Base Camp connects to Zone 1 and Zone 2 along with a secret short cut to Zone 5. Zone 1 When hunters enter this area, hunters will first see many leafless trees in the area and large crystals on the salty grey-brown ground. Occasionally in this area during the Seasonal Wind Season, the area will have large spiky wood pop out of the ground. Zone 1 is connected to the Base Camp and Zone 4. Zone 2 This Zone has a tall hill that hunters can climb up to perform jump attacks but on the hill is a skeleton belonging to some type of monster. When hunters enter the area, there is a muddy bog they walk in covering the area. Zone 2 is connected to Zone 1, the Base Camp, and a short cut to Zone 7. Zone 3 Zone 3 is actually a freezing cold cave and is completely frozen in ice. If hunters look at the walls closely they will see claw markings of something in the cave and a few Apceros ripped open frozen in ice on the wall. Zone 3 connects to Zone 2, Zone 4, and Zone 5. Zone 4 Zone 4 is another completely frozen area with a few Tower plant species and branches gather in the area, making a nest for something. In the ice on the ceiling is a shadowed figure. It looks like some type of Fanged Beast... Zone 4 connects to Zone 3, Zone 5, and Zone 7. Zone 5 This area leads outside the caves to the salty, wide open plains. Mountains can be seen around this area and large mounds of salt can be found around the area, which hunters can climb and jump off. In the center of the area is a large glowing crystal taller than the hunters, which has nine different mining spots. During Seasonal Wind Season, some of the mounds will be larger than usual and some of the mining spots will blocked from mounds of salt. Zone 5 is connected to Zone 6 and Zone 7 but hunters can go back to Zone 5 once they leave to 6 or 7. Zone 6 Hunters will fall from a high height and land onto a bed of salt. Light is completely gone in this area yet there is a few platforms where hunters can use a torch to light up the area with fire. When all of them are lit, scatters of crystals on the ceiling will begin to glow like stars in the night but the area itself will still be dark. Zone 6 doesn't connect to any other areas but if hunters look in the right in the ceiling, they will find a secret path that leads to Zone 3. Zone 7 Zone 7 is unknowningly constantly filled and engulfed with salty storm of salt and rocks flying around from wind. Its unknown where the wind is coming from and its unknown if it is natural or not. In one of the corners of Zone 7, is molted feathers left behind by an unknown monster. From the looks of the feathers, it seems to belong to an unknown species of Bird Wyvern. If hunters jump into where the winds are coming from the wind will send them flying into the air and bring them to Zone 1. Zone 8 This area only appears during the Seasonal Wind Season. This zone is high and mountainous but very windy. This area has log constantly rolling on the mountain from the winds and many of the mountains can be seen better as the hot sun covers the plains with an intense heat. This Zone is connected to Zone 6, Zone 7, and Zone 5 during the Seasonal Wind Season. Hazards Intense Heat: From this area being extremely hot in a few zones(Zone 1, Zone 2, Zone 5, Zone 8), hunters need to drink a Cool Drink in this area during the day. Intense Cold: From the caves being extremely cold in a few zones(Zone 1|Night, Zone 2|Night, Zone 3, Zone 4, Zone 5|Night, Zone 6|Night, Zone 7|Night, Zone 8|Night), especially at night, hunters need to drink a Hot Drink. Salty Winds: During the Seasonal Wind Season, the winds will be a few areas and actually pushing hunters depending on what direction they face. If hunters run with the winds, they can run faster but if they at them they will run slower. The screen will indicate where the winds are coming from, from a breeze that can be seen on the screen going to a certain direction. If hunters try jumping off ledges while winds are blowing, the wind will either knock them back, causing them to fly backwards or give them an extra boast to jump farther than usual. Salty Whirlwinds: Randomly during the Seasonal Wind Season, small whirlwinds will make tornadoes that are similar to the G-Rank Sand Barioth's though they don't cause any damage but send hunters flying in the air if they hit them. If hunters jump off a ledge and into one, it will give them an extra boast and allow them to knock some monsters out the air. Seasons *Seasonal Wind Theme/BGM Monsters Herbivores: Apceros, Gastonia, 8.O Herbivores Coming! Neopterons: Altaroth and Konchu Bird Wyvern: Chramine Fanged Beast: Strigoromori, 7.0 Fanged Beast Coming! Flying Wyverns: Seregios, Slanicornic, Alkaline Dyuragaua, 8.0 Flying Wyvern Coming! Brute Wyvern: Barroth Elder Dragons: Kushala Daora, Rusted Kushala Daora Notes *During the Seasonal Wind Season, hunters may find unusually large Slanicornic specimens roaming around the Salt Plains. These specimens are female Slanicornics appearing in the area in search of a male to mate with. **If hunters go on a hunt during this season with two Slanicornics in the quest, hunters may catch the two fighting each other. The two are fighting to choose if they are right for each other or not. *At night, Zone 3 and Zone 4 entrances will be blocked off by ice. Alkaline Dyuragauas do this to protect their territory while their hunting at night but will destroy them if their seriously injured or need to get in them. **Hunters also can destroy them by using two Large Barrel Bombs or a single Large Barrel Bomb+ but its risky because the Alkaline Dhuragaua will run to both areas and look around before going back to the area it was at. *The Apceros found here have larger crest, smaller tail spikes, and a longer shell on their back. These Apceros also are a grayish-brown in color and, are quite calm and passive towards hunters. **These Apceros are said to be females but its believed the males are almost completely solitary in nature. *Villages around the Salt Plains report a large Bird Wyvern to be attacking their villages and stealing their metal. Its said to be wearing it for some type of armor. *Its rumored that something occasionally kicks Barroths out of their bogs in this area and that it is an extremely rare species of solitary Fanged Beast. **Its said one can be seen in the ceiling off an Alkaline Dyuragaua's territory. *This area is inspired by the Salt Plains in Walking With Dinosaurs Special, Allosaurus. *Kushala Daoras can sometimes be found coming to the Salt Plains to feed on some of the crystals and ore found in the area. Credits YukiHaze: Thank you for making this map for this area and I wish you luck on some of your own area creations. Category:Areas Category:BannedLagiacrus